inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Shieru-chan/Blog giao lưu: Danh sách những manga hay nên xem
Như tiêu đề blog nhé, lần này sau khi lão Blade giới thiệu anime thì đến phiên mình lo khoản này, phục vụ tốt cho anh em luôn. Manga như ta đã biết thì đến giờ này ngoài ba bộ nổi tiếng nhờ độc giả như Naruto, Bleach và One Piece thì trên thế giới có rất nhiều bộ manga hay có nội dung mà mình sẽ giới thiệu sau đây: 1. Bakuman 2. Akumetsu 3. Death Note 4. Lost Brain 5. Strain 6. Vinland Saga 7. Chibi Vampire 8. Btoom! 9. Gamble Fish 10. Elfen Lied 11. Gyo 12. Uzumaki 13. Holyland-Fight for your dream land! 14. Zetman (Cực hay) 15. Kimi no Iru Machi (Khuyên các em gái nên xem truyện này) 16. Yu-gi-oh 17. D-Gray Man 18. HunterxHunter 19. The World God Only Knows 20. Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) 21. Yu yu Hakusho 22. Captain Tsubasa 23. Samurai Deeper Kyo 24. Mahoromatic 25. Franken Frank 26. Black Jack 27. Dragon Ball (lúc Goku còn nhỏ chứ không phải phần Z nhé) 28. Fist of the North Star 29. Shingeki no Kyojin 30. One Piece 31. Pandora Hearts 32. Ibitsu (Dành cho mấy bạn thích ma búp bê) 33. Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (coi hài) 34. Koharu no Hibi 35. GOSICK 36. Magi - Labyrinth of Magic (tàm tạm được trong đám shounen). 37. Ark 39. Red Eyes 40. Black Cat 41. Mangaka-san to assistant-san 42. Doraemon 43. Great Teacher Onizuka 44. Gantz 45. Berserk 46. Midori no Hibi 47. Rozen Maiden 48. Emerging 49. Cage of Eden 50. Deadman Wonderland 51. Cardcaptor Sakura 52. Tsubasa Chronicle 53. Fantasista 54. Eyeshield 21 55. Gintama 56. Saint Seiya 56. Kattobi Itto 57. Air Gear 58. Prince of Tennis 58. Frogman (Khoái girl xinh thì coi manga này) 59. Slam Dunk 60. 1/11 hay còn được biết dưới cái tên 1/11 Juuichi Bun no Ichi (Một manga về thể thao nhưng coi khá buồn) 61. Claymore 62. Angel Densetsu 63. Inuyasha 64. Lunar Legen Tsukihime 65. Higurashi 66. The Bug Boy (Tuy lúc đầu coi đáng sợ nhưng lại là câu chuyện có tình người) 67. The Walking Dead 68. Hayate no Gotoku 69. Cross game 70. Ushio and Tora 71. Bowling King 72. Jarinko Chie (Truyện xã hội, đọc để thư giãn, còn được biết dưới cái tên cô bé hạt tiêu) 73. Pokemon Special 74. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica 75. Kazan (Sa mạc xuất hiện thiến niên anh hùng =))) 76. Dessert Punk 77. Hotel (Một oneshot cực hay) 78. Kamen teacher (Thầy giáo dạy học sinh theo kiểu Úc) 79. Shuna no Tabi 80. Addicted to Curry 81. Hammer Session. 82. Sailor Moon 83. School Mermaid (Đọc để hiểu bộ mặt thật của bạn bè) 84. Fight no Akatsuki. 85. Elemental Gelade 86. DN Angel 87. Bastard 88. Liar Game (hack não) 89. Aiki 90. Flame of Recca 91. 1/2 Ranma 92. Onani Master Kurosawa (Fap Note của phiên bản Death Note) 93. 20th Century Boys 94. Army of One 95. Umineko 96. Asklepios 97. Iron Wok Jan (Đầu bếp siêu đẳng) 98. Let's fight ghost (Bộ Manhwa siêu bựa, hài vãi chưởng) 99. Shura no Mon (Được biết dưới cái tên Truyền Nhân Atula) 100. Zippy Ziggy (Bựa là đây, hài vãi chưởng =))))))))))))))))))))) ) 101. MxO (Đúng 99 chap, số đẹp =)), đọc thấy hơi hụt hẫng, dù là manga hay :(() 102. Yaiba 103. Basilisk 104. Mirai Nikki 105. Makai Tenshou (Chuyễn sanh ma giới) Xem hay cực kỳ \m/, epic win 106. Violinist of Hamelin (Xem bựa ơi là bựa) =)))))))))))))))) 107. Billy Bat (Một trong những seinen manga kinh điển nhất ngoài Monster ra, plot hay, nội dung rất tốt, bám sát các sự kiện xảy ra đối với nước Nhật sau thế chiến thứ hai) 108. Itsukasei Metsubou Syndrome 109. Me-Teru no Kimochi (Bài học dành cho các Real Life Loser) 110. Aku no Hana (Pervert and... đọc đi để thấy đừng nên cuồng si giống thằng main char làm khổ cha khổ mẹ...) 111. Ressentiment (Lại thêm một seinen manga nữa về Real Life \m/) 112. It’s Not My Fault That I’m Not Popular! (Shut-in girl, what can you expect more, bitches?) 113. Tonari no Seki-kun (vui vồn) =)))))))) 114. Outlanders 115. Otoyomegatari 116. Toukyou Ubasuteyama (Con nít thì đừng xem, vấn đề xã hội) 117. The Nightmare of Fabrication (Serial Experiments Lain spin-off) 118. Skin & bone (Hideshi Hino-sensei for the win \m/) 119. Soredemo Machi wa Mawaitteiru (chưa thấy ai khờ khạo như cô ngực phẳng này =)) ) 120. Fuuko no Iru Mise (cùng tác giả của manga Historie danh tiếng) 121. Fragments (có bản lĩnh thì xem nhé) 122. 3x3 eyes (Sao mình lại quên cái này chứ =)))))))))))))))) ) 123. Hitoribocchino Uchuusensou (cám ơn Fujiko F. Fujio-sensei) 124. Narutaru (Pokemon version giết chóc :v) 125. Hajime no Ippo (Manga for real men, fangirl and gay get out :v) 126. Blood Lad 127. Apocalypse Meow 128. Ryushika Ryushika (Tác giả của Serial Experiments Lain, manga vô cùng nhẹ nhàng nhưng sâu lắng) 129. Q·Ko-chan: The Earth Invader Girl 130. Sora no Shita Yane no Naka 131. Cradle of Monsters 132. Koe no Katachi 133. Mother of Sarah 134. Pupipo! 135. Akuru Hito 136. Hi Score Girl 137. Saikyou Densetsu Kurosawa 138. What a Wonderful World 139. Nickelodeon 140. I am a hero 141. Front Mission - Dog Life & Dog Style 142. Akira (truyện màu) 143. Lost Man (one-shot} 144. Mushi To Medama To Teddybear 145. The Black Knight Story 146. Munakata Kyouju Denkikou 147. Keyman: The Hand of Judgement 148. Chuugoku Yome Nikki 149. How I stalked some dude with an exposed nipple and stumbled upon the Zenithian Sword 150. Koganeiro 151. Say Hello to Black Jack 152. Spirit of the Sun 153. Golgo 13 154. Robot Keiji 155. A Fairy Tale for the Demon Lord 156. Boys On the Run 157. Crimsons 158. Ookami no Kuchi: Wolfsmund 159. Lagoon Engine 160. Dance Macabre - A Brief History of the Darker Side 161. ES (Đừng trông thấy cái art Shoujo mà tưởng nhầm nhé, hàng hardcore đấy) 162. Parasyte 163. Homunculus 164. Tenkuu Shinpan 165. Alive: The Final Evolution 166. Long Phi bất bại (Không phải manga nhưng xem chất lòi) 167. Nijigahara Holograph 168. Oretachi no Field 169. Takeo-chan Bukkairoku 170. Mirumo de pon 171. Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san 172. Flight Highschool 173. Armored Highschool 174. Upotte 175. Mister Ajikko (đầu bếp nhí) 176. Mahou Gyoushounin Roma 177. Mahou Shoujo of the End 178. Mahou Shoujo Site 179. Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen 180. Oyasumi Punpun Thể loại:Blog